Neopentyldiamine or neopentane diamine (1,3-diamino-2,2-dimethylepropane) is a valuable intermediate in the manufacture of polyurethanes, the polyamidimide resins and other condensation polymers.
The production of neopentyldiamine is generally known and has been prepared by reacting acetone with nitromethane to form 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dinitropropane followed by hydrogenation of the dinitro compound. Improvements upon this process are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,003. This reference describes the synthesis of neopentyldiamine from neopentylglycol under particular reaction conditions such as reaction with ammonia in the presence of hydrogen and a nickel containing catalyst. Under the best conditions this process has a yield of 78% of theoretical. Improved conversion can be obtained by recycling unreacted materials.
It would be very desirable to be able to increase the conversion and yield of neopentyldiamine without significantly complicating the process.